A Dog Ate It
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: What will happen when the Marauders didn't have their homework because a dog ate it? I know this isn't the reading the books or watching the films, but I don't want to get sued! But I hope you like this little one-shot!


_**This is a new story that I have done. It is about when the four Marauders didn't do their homework because a dog ate it. So yeah, I hope you like it!**_

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

It was 8 o'clock on Tuesday evening and the Marauders were lounging around on the large armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. They just didn't have the motivation to complete their Charms homework. They didn't know what it was. Well, James knew what the matter was. He just couldn't seem to be bothered.

"This homework is due in tomorrow," said Remus. "And I haven't even started it. Usually I would be panicking, but I just can't seem to put my mind to it."

"You could always say the full moon is tomorrow," said Sirius.

"But it isn't," said Remus. "The teachers are not stupid, they keep track. And besides, I hate the idea of using my condition as an advantage."

Suddenly, Peter gasped and looked over at Sirius.

"Padfoot!" he shouted.

"Yes?" he replied, visibly confused.

"I have quite a few Muggle friends and they say that when they are at school and I am here, they come up with all sorts of excuses if they haven't done their homework," he explained. "You know, so they don't get into trouble."

"Wormtail, where are you going with this?" asked Remus. Then a look of realisation came over his face. "No way!"

"Well, my friends say that the most common of their excuses is that their dog has eaten their homework," Wormtail continued. "Do you get what I mean yet?"

"You don't mean…" Sirius began. He looked around, turned into a dog and then turned back again.

Peter nodded.

"Wormtail, I never thought that I would say this, but you are a genius," said James. They ran up to their dormitory, Sirius turning into a dog as they ran.

**The next day**

The four Marauders all walked into their Charms class, pulling a fake depressed expression on their face. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"It's time to collect in your homework on cheering charms," he announced. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James all sighed.

"What is it?" asked Flitwick.

"A dog ate our homework, sir," explained James. He tried to keep eye contact with the suspicious Professor.

"A dog ate your homework?" he said. "And what was the name of this dog?"

"Padfoot," they all said.

"I see," said Flitwick. "I will let you off, just this once. But I want your next piece of homework due in one day before everyone else."

**The staff room**

Flitwick walked into the staff room, visibly confused.

"What is it, Filius?" asked McGonagall.

"It's Lupin, Pettigrew, Black and Potter," said Flitwick. "They didn't hand in their homework."

"Why not?" she asked.

"A dog ate it," said Flitwick. "A dog by the name of Padfoot."

"What was he called again?" she questioned.

"Padfoot."

Suddenly, she stood up.

"Something the matter?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I need a word with those four," she said.

"Why?" asked Flitwick.

"I have heard their strange nicknames," said McGonagall. "Lupin's nickname is Moony. I worked out why straight away."

"Of course," agreed Flitwick.

"But Pettigrew's nickname is Wormtail and Potter's nickname is Prongs. And even more unusual. Black's nickname," she frowned. "Black's nickname is Padfoot."

As she walked out of the room, she made her way to the Great Hall towards the Marauders.

"I need a word with you four," she said. She walked into an empty classroom.

As she closed the door, she gave them a stern look.

"I heard that a dog has eaten your homework," she said. They nodded. "Professor Flitwick is most puzzled. As am I. You said that the dog was called Padfoot. Black, isn't that your nickname?"

The four friends looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. They nodded.

"Professor, they did it to support me," explained Remus hurriedly. "The dog was called Padfoot and Sirius' nickname is called Padfoot because…" He trailed off.

"There was a reason why we spent all that time in the library a few months ago," said Peter.

"No," said McGonagall.

Sirius closed his eyes and turned into a large black dog. McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Padfoot," said Remus.

James turned into a stag.

"Prongs," Remus continued.

Peter turned into a rat.

"And Wormtail," he finished.

They all turned back to humans. McGonagall held on to a desk for support.

"You are unregistered Animagi?" she stammered. James, Peter and Sirius nodded.

"They turn into animals when I transform," said Remus.

"This never leaves this room," said McGonagall. "I will tell the teachers, but no one else."

They nodded again.

"This is Transfiguration of the most skilled," she continued. "Anyway, lessons are about to start in 15 minutes. I need to let the staff know."

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs exited the classroom.

"Well," said Sirius. "On the bright side, we didn't get into trouble."

**The staff room**

McGonagall sat down on a chair, looking faint.

"Minerva?" asked Flitwick. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Get Albus," she said. "And quickly."

A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Potter, Black and Pettigrew," she said. "They are unregistered Animagi."

"Very funny," said Sprout.

"I am not joking," she said. And she began to tell her story.


End file.
